Before The Dawn
by ZombifiedSexPuppet
Summary: I wasn't sure why I was here, looking at the depressing grey stone. I guess I just... came without knowing it. I mean, this was the resting place of my brother. Even though he was an idiot, I still thought of him as a best friend... continued inside
1. Introduction

Before The Dawn

**Summary**

_I wasn't sure why I was here, looking at the depressing grey stone. I guess I just.... came without knowing it. I mean, this was the resting place of my brother. Even though he was an idiot, I still thought of him as a best friend...a brother that I never had. I miss him now. I wish he wasn't killed. But even I, the last of the Uchiha Clan, could do nothing to save him. _

_I think my heart is hurting now. I can't tell. It went numb long ago. _

**_Before The Dawn_**

**_SasuNaru_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. _**

**Introduction: Memories Forgotten**

I took in a deep breath when I stepped out of the Hokage's palace. The old woman keeps giving me a hassle. I came back didn't I? So why are they all so caustious around me, ready to attack or give chase if I possibly took off? Hn. Mabye it's because I betrayed Konoha, and all my 'friends' those years ago. Well, not my fault. I wanted to get revenge for the murder of my clan and I had to do what I had to do. Okay, where was I? Oh yes.... After filling my lungs with the precious oxygen, I looked to my left and saw, none other, than the dobe. I felt my eyebrow twitch and I repressed a groan. "Sasukeee!!!" I cringed at his loud voice and turned to him with a sigh. "What Naruto?" I watched as his face when blank. I scowled at him. "Dobe." I merely stated and then walked away, leaving him in my dust.

As I walked through the village, I ignored the people staring at me as I passed them. Some were blank face, others flinched, and some reached out like they wanted to touch me. I just ignored them. Stupid people. When I stepped into my apartment, the first thing I did was take a shower. I scowled at the tile wall, angry at Tsunade. She wouldn't let me stay in the Uchiha Complex. Why?! It's MY home! I grumbled to myself as I padded to my room, a towel hung losely around my waist, my onyx locks long and dripping wet drops of shower water onto the wooden floorboards. I quickly dressed into my usual attire, kahkis and a shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back. This time the shirt and kahkis were black. After wearing that stupid Obi that the snake sannin made me wear, I'd grown out of the light colors and into the dark. I sighed and wondered why Naruto was so happy to see me back when everyone else acted like I would kill them all and take over the world any second. Hey, that's not a bad idea. I smirked at my thoughts as my eye twitched. Did I have two personalities or was I just talking to myself like a crazy person again? I don't know. I shook my head, fluffed my hair, then went to bed. I think I became a snoring rock before I even touched the sheets.

Weee, introduction lol. Short I know, but I didn't have many ideas. Hopefully the chappies will be much longer. :P Now, I didn't write this out on paper. I just typed it up so if my comp crashes and I have to get a new one, say bye bye story. DX Knowing me and my luck with computers... Hope you liked it! :3

Naruto: DATTEBYO!!!

Sasuke: -twitches- Shut it dobe

Killergirl01: -smacks sasuke with a pan- dobe baka sakana.

Sasuke: ._. I love you too KG.

Killergirl01: XD Please review!

Naruto: Or we'll die and KG will take over the worlddd!!!!!!!!!!1 O.O

Me and Sasuke: O.O -scoots away...far away...-


	2. Author's Note

Thanks all for reading and reviewing to my story! It's only the intro but I'm working on chappie one as we speak. Well more like I wrote a page in school. :P I'm am making it longer though. I can't wait to get it uploaded and published. I'm thinking of the story being in sasuke's point of view. Should I? It just seems right to me. Anyway, i'm open for more ideas also. I have a lot of blocks and they can last up to a year or so. Seriously. T_T DX i'll still update asap. It may just take some time. Thanks! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter One: Kiss and fall

**Special thanks to xXxDeidara LoverxXx and Sakura Gekkani!!**

**KG: I shall.......................................................GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!! =^.^= ---- Kittyyyy...**

* * *

_**Before The Dawn**_

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter One: Kiss and fall**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning before dawn. I was still in a stupor and I found myself on the roof top. I breathed in the crisp air, liking the quiet. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened in my life. It felt like yesterday that I'd fought Naruto at Death Valley. But it was years ago. Then my thoughts moved to Itachi. I saw his dead face in my mind's eye in full detail. Blood and dark everywhere. A pang of pain hit my heart suddenly. I wouldn't show weakness! I wouldn't cry. A flash of grey ran through my mind and disappeared just as it came. I let my arms hanf over my knees and hung my head, making onyx bangs fall into my face and hide my eyes from the world.

I saw there on the roof until the first rays of morning came and warmed my frozen body. I watched the sun slowly rise as my breath fogged the air. I decided I would train today, then see the graves of my mother and father. I stood up, the sudden movement making my bones crack. I stumbled into the house and down the hallway to the bathroom, feeling like an old man. I washed my face and did all the neccessities before going to the kitchen dressed and ready to start the day. I grabbed a bottle of water and accidently slammed the door on my way out. I stuffed a hand in a pocket with the other carrying the cold bottle. I met with team 7 at the usual bridge and followed like a robot. For once, it was silent as the four of us walked the usual path, just like the old days. I could remember ever mission, every fight, all in vivid detail. I looked at Sakura and compared her to the annoying pink-haired girl back then.

Her hair was short.

_I don't like that._

Her outfit changed.

_Looks better._

She matured.

_Nice.. Wait, what?!_

I blinked those thoughts away and moved to Naruto.

He grew.

_Not so short anymore huh, dobe?_

His outfit changed.

_Still that damn orange._

He grew whiskers.

…_What the hell?_

I moved onto Kakashi, the next thought about Naruto lost.

Grayer?

_Surprised he doesn't have a beard..._

Kakashi hadn't changed much but the other two had.

_Very much changed._

_**You know you like it.**_

_What the hell?! Who're you?_

_**-bows- I'm your inner Sasuke-kun.**_

"_..............."_

_**Watch out!**_

I snapped out of my daze just as I ran into Naruto, successfully knocking us both down. Somehow, Naruto had turned so we ended up facing eachother when I landed on top of him. With wide eyes, I stared into his own wide blue eyes. I blinked and in a flash I was across the bridge, my back to him. I kept walking, acting like nothing happened. I kept a calm demeanor even though I was panicking inside. Even though my heart raced and pounded in my ears. If it was this loud, I was sure they could hear it too.

Training actually passed by quickly. I just concentrated on taijutsu and ignored Naruto. My inner, however, was a different story. _**CHA! You should've kissed him Sasuke-kun! **_

I missed my target.

_Shut the fuck up! _I mentally screamed. I twitched as my inner whimpered and became a chibi-me-look-a-like with kitty ears and a tail, drawing in the dark with a sad aura. I twitched again and sighed.

At noon I left for lunch and a bath. I ate some ramen and drained a cup of hot green tea. It was the best thing I'd eaten in a while. I then soaked in the bath, the hot water feeling good against my cold skin and stiff muscles. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, falling asleep into bliss.

I woke up groggily to a pounding noise. I looked at the window and saw that the sky was dark now. I fell asleep! I got out of the cold bath water and let it drain. Wrapping a towel around my waist I went to answer the door. "Naruto?" I said before being immediately tackled to the ground. I groaned and glared at him. "What the hell dobe?" I said. He grinned stupidly at me then reddened a little when we both noticed our position. "Get off dobe!" I growled at him, pushing him off. We both stood up, looking at eachother blankly, me rewrapping the towel around my waist and him fidgeting like a nervous fan girl. Ugh. Did I mention I STILL had fanfirls? I stiffened when Naruto hugged me suddenly. Where'd that come from? I held still as my innter went crazy. What the hell? Was my inner gay? I didn't pursue that question. I raised a questioning brow when Naruto let go. He just grinned and laughed. My inner cooed. I turned my back on the dobe and twitched, mentally slamming a heavy metal door into its face. I smirked and went to get changed.

(**A/N: SMUT ALERT :D)**

I walked into my room and let the towel slip from my waist, my skin prickling at the chilly air. I stretched and looked in the mirror, and froze. Looking back at me was not only a red faced me, but also a wide-eyed, red faced Naruto. I stood frozen as I watched his eyes start to roam. I spun around, shooting a death glare at him. He laughed weakly as I stomped over to him. "Naruto." I growled at him, my tone questioning. He looked at me and blinked. I frowened then widened my eyes when his lips touched mine. They were gone faster than they came. I stared at the empty hallway, standing there even after I heard the door slam. I touched my lips, my eyes still wide and my face heated with a hot blush. I dressed into pajamas in a daze, not even noticing that my inner was rooting and running around. I did notice when it stripped. "Hell?!" I banged my head on the nearest wall. I cuddeled into my bed fuming as my inner laughed evilly. Oh boy....

* * *

**Sasuke: What the hell?**

**Naruto: -laughs his ass off-**

**KG: Mwahahaha! :D **

**Sakura: O_O I'm not in this...**

**Sasuke: T_T I feel violated.**

**KG: :D You should SasUKE. -laughs evilly and imagines the sex scene-**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura: THERE'S A SEX SCENE?!**

**KG: :P No duh dip shit. I can't write smut then leave my peeps hangin'. -pats all you readers on the head-**

**Sasuke: _ **

**KG: And Sasuke's the uke.. -twitches when said boy screams and Naruto laughs insanely-**

**Sakura: Please review! Ja ne!**

**KG: I vill take over ze vorld!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH :D -sugar high-**


	4. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Sorry, but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I don't know when I'll continue it, but I'm working with school, life, trying

to get a job, and another story. So, sorry again.

So, see ya whenever.

**~Killergirl01**


End file.
